Similarities
by imNarcissistic
Summary: Masako Hara and Oliver Davis have their differences, but they also have their similarities. For example, they're both madly in love with Mai Taniyama. (Rating may change.)
1. Prologue

Masako stared at her reflection in the mirror whilst nervously fiddling with her hair. She hoped _she_ would like it. Afterall, she was the only reason Masako had even bother to have it styled this way.

Sighing, Masako let her hands rest on the cool surface of her dresser, as her thoughts drifted away from the task at hand.

It had been a while since Masako had been invited on a case. Masako had quite a busy schedule over the last few months, and she hadn't had the time to join SPR on one because of it. This frustrated her, for her work in the studio was quite dull.

She hadn't realized she had missed the rush of excitement at the prospect that she was going to leave for a case in just a few minutes. She had always loved the cases she did with SPR, for they were so much more authentic than the ones she had to do on set. Because of that, it wasn't surprising she always had this fluttery feeling in her gut right before she left for one. Of course, she would never admit that.

Masako audibly scoffed at the idea of telling anyone she enjoyed working with SPR more than her actual job. It would definitely ruin her reputation.

Her thoughts slowly began to drift away to a certain aforementioned girl. She had been plaguing her thoughts as of late, and no matter how hard she tried she wouldn't leave her. And yet, even with the irritating frequent appearances in her thoughts, Masako couldn't help but smile when she thought of her. God, what was happening to herself?

A knock sounded from the door to her bedroom, interrupting her thoughts.

"Yes?" Masako called, turning her head towards the door.

The door opened slightly, and a short man with an obnoxiously shiny, bald head popped through the gap. "Your ride is here, Miss Hara," The man said, his accent foreign.

"I am to assume my luggage is prepared?" Masako asked, as she turned back towards her mirror to continue inspecting her hair. It had to be _perfect_.

"Your colleague has already packed your luggage in the trunk of their car," The man replied, whilst expanding the gap between the door and the door frame, so Masako could walk out with ease.

Masako nodded before quietly thanking the man. Then, she grabbed her purse and left the building, the man following her from behind.

Outside, was John Brown, waiting in his car. The car was an old model, one that she had remembered seeing on an advertisement a few years back. Masako couldn't recall the name, mainly due to the fact that she hadn't cared much for cars back then. Hell, she still didn't care about cars all that much. The only thing that she cared about when it came to cars was that when she got one, it would be the best that money could buy.

John smiled when he noticed her, and beckoned her to come in.

She quickly said goodbye to her butler, Jack, a small, American man who had recently started working for her family. Masako then walked around the front of the car, and over to the passenger seat. She placed her hand on the cool handle of the door and pulled it open, whilst climbing into the car with ease.

John usually came over to pick up Masako for cases due to them living nearby one another. It saved time and fuel for Masako's family, and she couldn't be more grateful for it.

Her personal chauffeur was a grumpy, old man named Riku who seemed to not understand how little she enjoyed listening to him ramble. He was always complaining about something as simple as him receiving tap water instead of water from a bottle, and it annoyed her to no end. So, you can imagine how much she enjoyed sitting in comfortable silence in John's car.

"Hello, Masako. It's a pleasure to see you again," John said happily, whilst backing out of her house's driveway and onto the road.

"It's a pleasure to see you as well, John," Masako replied, returning the happy tone.

John was always quite polite, and was probably the closest one to her at the moment. This irritated her, for he was a brilliant reminder of how that girl still wasn't close to her yet. For no matter how hard she tried to pull the girl closer, something always pushed her away. Whether it was Masako's own personality, or someone else entirely, she wasn't sure. She did know that this time, she wouldn't let that girl get away.

Masako looked towards the trees outside the car's window whilst making a silent promise to herself.

No. She wouldn't let her get away this time.

 _This time she would have Mai Taniyama._

* * *

 **A/N: Well, there you have it! This is the prologue to a new story I'm starting, featuring Masako and Naru. It'll be mainly be their point of views, but it might have the occasional Mai (or someone else, hehe) point of view.**

 **If you like this idea, please be sure to review! I love all reviews, and I'll make sure to reply to them down here in the author's note after a chapter.**

 **Keep in mind there are no set ships for this story. I haven't planned out who will end up with who, so this is probably your chance to spam me with your favorite ship in the reviews (wink, wink).**

 **(Also, is linjohn a thing? I wanna make it a thing.)**


	2. Semi-Prologue?

Naru felt miserable.

Sadness lingered at the edge of his mind, and he just couldn't pinpoint what was causing it.

The only clue he had been given was that every time he looked at Mai, he felt an odd pang in his chest. It pained him so, to the point where there were times he just couldn't bare to look at her.

Confusion became a constant feeling whenever she was around, and it was driving him mad.

He was Oliver Davis, for god's sake, he wasn't one to be confused. He was supposedly a genius, an intelligent man who excelled in almost everything he attempted. He wasn't one to be stumped by something so simple as his own emotions.

Alas, here he was, looking towards Mai as she made his tea with that very same feeling of despairity drifting in the back of his mind.

Perhaps it was the fact that her heart belonged to another.

Perhaps it was the fact that her heart belonged to his dead twin brother.

Either way, Naru couldn't stand it, and he felt as if he was about to explode.

Mai turned towards him, tea ready in hand. Noticing his gaze, she smiled, causing butterflies to fly around in his stomach.

Suppressing his feelings, he nodded towards Mai as she set his tea down on the desk, as if he was saying "You did well," or "Good work." Mai beamed from the silent praise whilst walking back towards the others.

He could feel the corner of his mouth twitch slightly at her reaction, before turning back to look at the case report.

Naru sipped on his tea whilst reviewing the report, this time making sure to pick up on any small details or contradictions in what information and accounts they had collected.

It apparently started on a day in January. January 23rd, a very unmemorable date with pretty much no signifigance.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so I'm not sure whether I can even call this a chapter. Perhaps it's like a prologue part two? Are double prologues even a thing? Probably not.**

 **I'm sorry this is extremely short, but I do have an explanation, I swear!**

 **I've been having trouble writing this story, I must admit. I'm a HUGE perfectionist, and whenever I look at my writing I just want to write it over and over and over and over.. until it's perfect, which is absolutely impossible.**

 **Unfortunately, Naru is a character that seems to be difficult to capture. I want to get him just right, but I always seem to find a fault in my portrayal of him.**

 **That's why I decided to give myself a week or so before writing him, in hopes that I'd gain an epiphany. Alas, I did not, and until I gain such a thing, I'll leave this here for now.**

 **I want to make him up to your expectations, for this is the first fanfiction I've ever really loved and posted. The positive feedback I've seen made my days wonderful, so I really really want to make this special for you.**

 **Hopefully, I'll be able to write something I love and update a full blown chapter before Christmas or perhaps on Christmas as a little gift from me to you.**

 **Until then!**

 **\- imNarcissistic**


End file.
